


It's rude to spy on a king and his queen

by SweetCandy



Series: How to please a King [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I don't know what else, I'm Going to Hell, Legolas is a little brat, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Multi, My family would proabably dishonor me if they would find this, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Seduction, Smut, Submissive!Legolas, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, cheeky Legolas, i should be ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/SweetCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you notice how the mortal looked at me today, Ada?” Legolas asked suddenly. “I can still feel his gaze lingering on me.” He shudded and Thranduil chuckled, while he continued to write the letter that was meant for Elrond. <br/>“I did indeed.” The king replied softly, while his clear handwriting filled the paper. “And while I’m pleased to see how something that belongs to me is desired that much, I have to admit that I get quiet jealous. You know that I’m a rather possessive lover.” </p>
<p>~A requested based Bard/Legolas/Thranduil One Shot and somehow a sequel to 'It seems to run in the family'! </p>
<p>Also Happy late Birthday to Azriel_Lolita I know it's too late but I'm sorry I had no chance to upload it earlier!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's rude to spy on a king and his queen

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: 
> 
> Happy Birthday to Azriel_Lolita, I know your birthday has been earlier this week but I couldn't upload this sequel that day. But now I finally had the chance and again, I am so sorry it is late but I hope you enjoy this little Bard/Legolas/Thranduil work. 
> 
> As requested it's a threesome and everything else worth knowing is in the tags or in the text.  
> I'm currently working on my update for 'With a burning passion' as well as on 3 other requests, but I'm always willing to take more requests, so if anybody has special wishes let me know :)
> 
> Have fun reading it!

It was dark outside, the sun had long set and just a few lights were enlightening the big study chamber in which both father and son sat. They were alone, like usually since the king preferred to write letters in here while his only child spend him company. And nobody liked to disturb the king when he was alone with his son.  
“Did you notice how the mortal looked at me today, Ada?” Legolas asked suddenly. “I can still feel his gaze lingering on me.” He shudded and Thranduil chuckled, while he continued to write the letter that was meant for Elrond.   
“I did indeed.” The king replied softly, while his clear handwriting filled the paper. “And while I’m pleased to see how something that belongs to me is desired that much, I have to admit that I get quiet jealous. You know that I’m a rather possessive lover.”   
“Possessive is the right word.” Legolas went quiet again and for a while it was just the soft noise of a feather scrabbling over paper that was to be heard in the big library, then the prince spoke again.   
“But I’m still angry with you Ada.”   
Thranduil raised his eyebrows. “Is that so? May I ask why you are angry with me?” He knew the answer very well, but it was fun to tease his son a little.   
“I had to sit on your lap for hours today with you moving inside me while you held audience with the King of Dale! I was so sensitive and you knew that, I had such a hard time not to make any noises. It was embarrassing. And you took longer than usual, on purpose.” The prince complained with a pout that was simply adorable.   
The king chuckled. “There was a lot we had to talk about, my dearest. I wouldn’t do such thing on purpose.” He smiled innocently, but the expression in his eyes told different.   
“And I had to pee badly! I almost messed up my tunics!” Legolas seemed as if he was truly a little angry with his lover, but he had clearly forgiven him already.   
“I have to admit that I would like to see that happening.” Thranduil said boldly and grinned as the young elf turned white as a sheet. “To see the panic in your eyes and the satisfaction when you realize how good it feels to simply let go and relax yourself fully while I hold you tight…” He mused, not entirely serious about it, even though he had to admit that there was a part inside him that wanted to experience that.   
“ _Ada_!” Legolas gasped shocked, with wide eyes and a raspy voice. “I will definitely be careful with the wine when I’m around you. Your dirty fantasies sound rather unpleasant for me.”   
“Don’t worry love, I would never do anything that you wouldn’t like nor want.” He promised, before he turned his attention towards the paper again, hoping that Legolas would be quiet now, so he could finish his started letter. His hope was crushed a few minutes later.  
“But I have to admit that I’m rather curious how it is with a human.”   
Thranduil looked up at his son, his fingers weren’t stopping and the handwriting continued to be flawless. “You are?” He asked then with a calm voice and a slight smile on his lips.   
“A little.” Legolas sat down on the desk next to his father’s unused left hand. Usually he would walk around in the enormous room and read the countless books while the king was busy writing letters or reading reports, but tonight it seemed as if the prince had picked interest in something different. They sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company, before the young elf couldn’t hold back his next question. It seemed to burn on his tongue and demanded to be asked.   
“Have you ever bedded a human?” Legolas’ questioned and added a “Or been bedded by one.” That let his father rise one of his eyebrows.  
“I have indeed bedded humans, both male and female. But they don’t last long, they’re not nearly as sensitive as we are and their peaks are rather short compared to the ones our kind experiences. Overall they’re dull.” Thranduil explained and ignored the second part of the question.   
“So you have not been bedded by a human then?” It seemed as if this part interested his child especially.   
“I have not.” The king was patient, especially when it came to his beloved son. Legolas had been a rather…active child and while he had driven all his caretakers crazy, it had trained Thranduils patience. Now he was probably the most patient being that ever walked on Arda.   
“Why not?”   
Thranduil looked up from his letter again. He doubted that he would be able to finish it tonight. “Well, I never felt the desire to let one of them bed me, also I’m a king after all, I can’t simply let them take control over me.” He thought the conversation was over, but he was dead wrong.   
“What about one of our kind? Had there ever been an elf that had the pleasure to fuck you?” The bold words spilled freely from the princes’ tongue and Thranduil chuckled.   
Such dirty words from such an innocent looking mouth…  
“Yes, that happened quit a few times.” He admitted then, since his son wouldn’t stop asking questions, until he knew everything. “But it was a long time ago.”   
Legolas bit his lips. “Was it Elrond?” He then asked with jealousy in his voice.   
Thranduil was so surprised that he almost spilled his ink. Carefully he put the feather aside; he wouldn’t be able to finish the letter tonight anyways. “ _Elrond_?” His voice sounded disbelieving.   
The young warrior giggled. “Maybe he was your type once.”   
He could hardly believe that his son was seriously suggesting that something like that could be possible.   
“It seems as if I have to disappoint you since I prefer different looks.” A chuckle left his lips. His lover was amusing him all over again.  
“Then who was it?” Legolas wouldn’t stop asking until he knew.   
“It was my own father, your grandfather. Oropher.” Thranduil shared with a smile. “I was a little younger than you are now as he first took me.”   
Legolas seemed surprised, because his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. “You never told me, you just mentioned it slightly today.” He complained then.   
“You never asked.” The kind simply stated, before a thought crossed his mind. “I just remembered that you never told me about your…previous lovers. Is there anything I need to know?”   
Legolas rolled his eyes. “You know very well that I was untouched before you kissed me for the first time. I had never been engaged with anyone in such affairs until that day. And nothing changed since. And you know that.”   
“Indeed. I still remember the surprised sounds that spilled from your lips as you first experienced how many sensitive spots your body has to offer.” Thranduils hand rose and touched Legolas ear. “Ears.” He rubbed the pointy tip and a quiet moan echoed through the room. “Neck.” His hand slid further down and Legolas trembled. “Your chest.” His fingers found their way under his sons tunics and rubbed against the hardening nipples, now the young elf was writhing underneath his touch. “And of course…” He let his sentence hang in the air while he freed his hand from under the hard fabric and let it wander to Legolas lower back. “…the sensitive spot right inside you that makes you yell my name as soon as I touch it.”   
“Ada.” Legolas gasped for air and freed himself from the touch, so he wasn’t too distracted. “I wanted to ask you something first.”   
“What would that be?” Thranduil was curious since it didn’t happen a lot that Legolas turned him down, so it had to be something important.   
“I wanted to ask you if we could switch once. I just want to know how it feels to be in your position.” The warrior requested with an unsure voice and bit his lip.   
The king hesitated. Did he want to be taken like that again? The last time had been many milleniums ago, it had been his father and he remembered that he liked it very much, but he was a king now and needed to be in control at all times…But this was _Legolas_. His cute, obedient, lovable son that was the most kind and tireless thing he had ever met. If there was one person he could give up his guard around, it was his son. There he could leave his role as king and simply be a sensual lover and caring father. So why not?   
“You know, I can’t deny you anything.” Thranduil gave in and simply hoped that he wouldn’t regret his words later on.   
Excitement flickered in Legolas eyes and a mischievous smile crept upon his lips. “But not tonight Ada. You promised me in the throne room that you would take proper care of me tonight if I earned it and I did, don’t you think?”   
“I suppose you have.” The king agreed with a chuckle, before he got up from his chair and grabbed his son’s hand. “Let us return to our bed chamber, I will let you forget every thought you have about the human.” Thranduil promised and led his son out of the library. The prince followed, always close to him, his hands fumbling with his father’s clothes. Thranduil had to stop his child more than once from undressing him on their way and the few elves and guards they met, followed them with their gazes. As they reached the door to their shared chambers and the ancient elf was about to open it, he got surprised by an impatient kiss.   
Legolas pinned him against the stone wall and pressed his smaller body against his father’s. Their lips locked, their tongues met and soon the younger one moaned quietly. The kiss was heated, desiring, filled with lust and emotions and as passionate as in the beginning of their relationship all these years ago. They still wanted each other, more and more each day.   
“Ada.” Legolas groaned and rubbed their hips together.   
Thranduil felt how hard his son was and it just aroused him more. His own pants had grown uncomfortably tight a while ago. The feeling of the soft fabric of his clothes that rubbed against the firm flesh send sparks up his spine.   
As the young prince started to kiss his neck, the king let his head fall back and enjoyed the caressing touch. Hungry lips caressed his sensitive skin, licked, kissed, nibbled and bit the sensitive throat until dark marks appeared. It seemed as if his little leaf was rather possessive today. As sharp teeth bit a spot a few centimeters over his collar bones and almost let his skin break, Thranduil hissed in pain.   
“Careful.” He said, but his voice was filled with lust.   
“My apologies.” Legolas smiled mischievously and with sarcasm in his voice. If anybody had dared to talk to the king like this, they would’ve faced serious consequences, but not for the prince.   
Quickly the younger elf continued with his caress and Thranduil hummed in approval. He knew that tomorrow each mark would be strongly visible on his pale skin and that everybody would be able to see, but he couldn’t have cared less.   
Suddenly a new scent caught his attention. Sweet, salty, sweaty and bitter; bitter like the breath of death. It was obvious who it was. Thranduil had sensed him earlier but now it caught his attention. There in the shadows, just a few meters away from him stood a silhouette. The darkness hid him for normal eyes, but this was an elven kingdom and elven eyes could see clearly in the darkest nights without any moon or starlight. Dark hair, broad shoulders, a well-kept stubble, sun kissed skin, small wrinkles around the brown eyes. The king of Dale, and his smell told Thranduil how aroused the human was.   
“It seems as if we are watched.” He chuckled with a low voice, which was impossible to be heard by any other race. But Legolas pointed ears understood every single syllable.   
“Really? Who is it?” Excitement mixed the princes’ voice, but he didn’t bother to stop his actions, instead he licked over his father’s collar bone and made the king shiver.   
“It’s the King of Dale, you should be able to sense him yourself.” He tried to sound steady, but it was obvious how lust clouded his mind was.   
The young elf hummed in approval. “I do now, but when you get me this aroused there is nothing in this world but you for me.”   
Thranduil’s heart swelled as he heard these words and he softly cupped his son’s cheek with one hand, to caress the pale skin lovingly. Legolas leaned into the touch, but he didn’t stop to kiss his father’s neck.   
“Perhaps we should enter our chamber where we have a little more privacy.” The king offered, even though his whole body protested to move and escape the caress that pleasured him, but he wanted his little leaf undressed and panting for him and even though he wouldn’t mind to fuck Legolas against the stone wall in the hallway, the bed sounded like a better option.   
“Should we?” Legolas asked and his gaze flickered in the direction of their voyeur and the ancient elf understood.   
“So you like being watched…” He chuckled with a deep voice and his grin spread wider as he noticed the blush on the prince’s cheeks. Adorable.  
“Don’t be embarrassed by that, it is a rather ‘normal’ desire compared to what else arouses you.” Then Thranduil hesitated a second and thought about his idea, before he carefully chose his next words. “If you want to, we could let him watch tonight, would you like that?” His fingers carefully stroke through his child’s bright and soft hair. “I won’t allow him to touch you, but the feeling of his eyes wandering hungrily over your naked skin…”   
He heard how Legolas breathing hitched, then the prince looked at him with wide eyes. “Really?”   
“If you would want it.”   
The young one bit his lip and thought about the offer then he nodded his head. “Yes. Yes, please.”   
With a smile Thranduil let his gaze wander to the mortal again. “It is bad manners to spy on people, especially on an elven king.” He said, his voice now louder so Bard would be able to hear him. The dragon slayer flinched visibly, but didn’t seem to move.   
“Don’t hide in those shadows King of Dale, we sensed you minutes ago and the darkness can’t fool my eyes.  Step closer.” As Legolas suddenly rolled his hips against his father’s, quivered the intimidating voice slightly. The soft lips started once again to caress the elven king’s neck.   
This time Bard followed the order and came closer, until he was mere a few steps away. Thranduil noticed how torn the dragon slayer was about the current situation. There was disgust in the brown eyes but also lust and the smell of the mortal’s arousal gave away what effect the current situation had on him.   
“Do you like what you see?” Thranduil asked with a knowing grin, because the bulge in Bard’s pants was answer enough.   
The man nodded absent minded, before he quickly shook his head. His gaze was still fixed on the prince that opened his father’s robes further, to expose more of the strong chest.

**~*~**

Legolas noticed the eyes that were dancing over his slender frame and followed every curve of his lithe body. He was aware of his own beauty, but being the vain thing he was it flattered him to be looked at this way.   
He let go off his father’s skin as he noticed that the mortal was hesitating, he knew that Bard was close to give in and simply enjoy the given show. All it needed was a little push, a push he was willing to cause.   
“I have to admit that his body has something fascinating.” Legolas stepped away from his lover and closer to their guest. He smelled the arousal, the lust, the emotions that spread through the aging body in front of him, as well as the permanent bitter mark of immortality. He raised both his hands and placed them on Bards shoulders, the temperature of the other body was a few degrees below his own, a strange feeling.  
“I will tell you a little secret.” He whispered and put a sweet smile on his innocent looking face. “I would like you to join us in our bedchamber tonight. Of course, my father won’t allow you to touch me, but the thought of you watching us…” A soft moan spilled from his mouth and he sighed “…is just so fascinating.” He felt how the dragon slayer shuddered, just a little more… “I saw your gaze lingering on me the entire day, dragon slayer. You were fantasizing about my body naked I imagine, let’s turn them into reality.”   
“Oh God…” Bard whispered brokenly, and that was answer enough for the prince. He grabbed the mortals hand and pulled him slowly with them through the door in their private chambers. Bards gaze was locked with his own, and Legolas smiled softly to calm the nervous man that flinched as Thranduil closed the door behind them.   
“Relax, my father can be intimidating, but as long as you obey you should be fine.” The prince assured the mortal, before he pushed him softly into one of the big chairs that stood close to the fire place in their bedroom.   
Bard fell backwards on the seat, too nervous to speak or escape the situation.   
Legolas raised one hand and touched the man’s cheek to feel the itching stubbles under his fingers. It tickled a little and scratched at the same time. He preferred the soft skin of his father, even though this was a new and different sensation.   
“You don’t have to lie in these halls. We aren’t as strict as your race, you can admit how much you want me and how much you like the sight of me and my father touching each other.” Legolas climbed on the mortals lap and smiled as he felt the prominent bulge that pressed against his tights.   
Bards gaze flickered over to Thranduil that stood in front of a table and filled himself a cup of wine. Legolas’ eyes followed the direction and he smiled.   
“He is beautiful, isn’t he?” The prince whispered and his heart started to beat faster as he saw how his father began to smile. The King of Dale nodded in agreement.   
“He has a weak spot for flattery, it runs in the family.” Legolas murmured, while he let his fingers dance over the mortals shoulders. “My Grandfather was beautiful too, very, very beautiful.”   
“You’re beautiful too.” Bard stuttered as the wandering hands roamed over his chest and the prince looked pleased.  
“Like I said, we all have a weak spot for flattery.” Legolas mumbled, before he leant in closer. He stopped a few centimeter before his lips touched the humans ones, to see if his father would stop him, but Thranduil simply sat down in a chair across from them and nipped on his wine while he watched them with hungry eyes. As he wasn’t stopped by words or actions and Bard didn’t flinch back, he closed the little distance and kissed the mortal.   
It was an odd feeling. The cracked lips, the scratching stubble, the rough skin and the taste; somehow bitter. But it aroused him and as he let his tongue nudge against Bard’s sealed lips, the King stiffened, before he relaxed and opened his mouth willingly, lost in the sensations. Their tongues met, licked each other and Legolas easily kissed their guest breathless. He had so much more experience than the man.   
With a small giggle he pulled back and saw with amusement how Bard slowly opened his closed eyes. They were glassy with lust.   
“His beard is tickling and he tastes funny. Somehow bitter…” The prince smiled at his father, who raised an eyebrow.   
“You shouldn’t be surprised since the bitterness is found in his smell too. It’s their mortality, the death that surrounds them constantly. Haven’t you ever smelled it before?” Thranduil questioned patient while he got lost in the beautiful sparkle in his son’s eyes.   
“Well yes, I smelled it many times but it’s so prominent and strong.” Legolas’ finger traced from Bards cheek to the cracked lips and slid over them.  
“That is because he is human. They have the shortest life span and die the earliest. Dwarfs live many centuries so it’s not that prominent, the Istari are Maiar spirits in human form, dragons live long and slow, we are immortal and orcs…well their stench covers every other smell there is.” The king explained with a voice as if he was lost in thoughts.   
“It reminds me of the wine they drink in Imladris.” Legolas mused, before he once more, kissed Bard, who was stunned by the easy conversation between father and son, as if they were sitting at a dining table and not in such an intimate situation.   
But his stunned expression vanished as the young elf rolled his hips a little and rubbed so against the bulge in the dragon slayers leggings.   
The prince laughed slightly as he saw how the man flushed under his touch and he was just about to grab the arousal that pressed against his tights, as a stern voice interfered.   
“Legolas, I said he could look! Not that you were allowed to touch him.” Thranduil almost sounded jealous, almost.   
Immediately the prince rose from the lap of the man and brought a small distance between them. An apologetic look was painted across his face. “I am sorry, Ada. I didn’t mean to disobey you.” He quickly assured his father, who looked pleased.   
“I know, and I will forgive you. You have been very obedient today, I’m pleased with you.” The king smiled warm before he made a small waving motion with his hand.   
Legolas didn’t hesitate; instead he stepped forward just as he had been told to.   
“On your knees, show our guest what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours.”   
Warmth spread through his body as soon as he dropped on his knees right in front of his father. It was as if he started to glow from the inside, as if a slow fire started to race in his veins. It was the excitement of the pleasure that would await him soon.   
Quickly he undid his father’s leggings and removed the annoying fabrics, which stopped him from following the order he had gotten. With soft fingers he finally freed his Thranduils arousal and immediately began to stroke the firm flesh, first softly and as he realized that his father’s chair stood in a way that allowed it Bard to see literally everything Legolas did to please the ancient elf, he bend down and kissed the soft tip.   
He heard a small groan from the human as he started to lick his lover’s length, first kitten licks, then longer and more sensual ones.   
“Don’t be a tease.” Thranduil mumbled calmly, before he one hand come up and rest on Legolas bright hair. He stroke over the silken strands and felt them between their fingers, before he pulled a little, which caused the young warrior to moan.   
Legolas parted his lips, kissed the tip one last time, before he slowly went down on the arousal. He hummed as he took more and more of it in his mouth and pressed his tongue against the underside, to add more pleasure. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, before he tried to relax his throat. But he hadn’t been ready yet, because as soon as the tip touched the back of his mouth, he chocked hard. The prince was about to pull away to breathe in, but the hand that caressed his head just a second ago, was now holding him down with a strong grip. If he hadn’t chocked just now, it would’ve been alright, but he needed to breathe. Panic rushed through his body, adrenalin was set free and he began to struggle. His nails scratched his father’s tights, his fingers grabbed everything they could reach to pull on it and tears spilled freely from his eyes. As he saw black spots dancing in front of him, he was suddenly pulled back again.   
A few quick gasps, then his mouth was filled once more. Involuntarily he moaned, since this was how he liked it the most. Rough. He wasn’t able to breathe and gagged, until Thranduil decided to let him. They repeated the process a few times and Legolas was so caught up in his own pleasure, that he didn’t notice the sobs that escaped his lips.   
“You are hurting him!” A raspy voice interfered suddenly and brought him back to reality.   
The prince looked up at his father with tear filled eyes, just to find an amused smile tucking at the corners of the well-formed lips.   
“Am I?” Thranduil asked innocently and let go off Legolas hair.   
Mirkwoods little Greenleaf fell on his behind while he grasped for air and tried to ignore the urge to gag. He missed to have his mouth filled already. It felt empty.   
“Yes you are!” Bard again, he seemed seriously concerned for the young ones health, even though the sight of the innocent looking elf being not able to breathe had made him painfully hard.   
Legolas almost giggled about the human, almost.   
It was a hand around his neck that stopped him from doing so. Long fingers closed around his throat and forced him to get back on his knees again. The pressure was just enough so that he could breathe a little, but at the same time so strong that it was hard to fill his lungs with air.   
“I suppose you are right.” Thranduil mumbled, while he tightened his grip around Legolas throat. The trust that was reflected in the princes’ eyes, made him lower his head a little, so that their lips touched slightly.   
“But I don’t think that he minds.” The elven king grinned. “Do you mind, my princeling?”   
Quickly the warrior shook his head. Nay, he did not mind, not at all. He _loved_ it to be correct. The grip around his neck loosened and he was able to speak. “Nay, I don’t mind father. Actually, I love it.”   
Thranduil’s fingers stroke over the sensitive skin, before they wandered higher and traced the form of the swollen lips.  
Legolas parted them immediately and stuck his tongue out a little. Quickly he began to lick over them, just to close his mouth around his father’s index and middle finger.  With a loud moan he started to suck on them.   
“Oh God...” He heard Bard whisper at the sight of it, but Legolas attention was drawn towards his lover, because the deep blue eyes that watched him every so often, now stared at him mesmerized. It seemed as if the oh so proud elven king had lost himself at the sight of his child sucking on his fingers.   
The prince smiled slightly and that seemed to throw Thranduil back into reality, because he pulled his fingers free and slid them down, over his neck and to the collar of his robes. Legolas shuddered as he felt how they left wet traces on his skin.   
“Show our guest how beautiful you are beneath your tunics.” His father murmured, before he opened them up with a skilled movement of his hand. Immediately, the young elf’s chest was fully displayed and his entire upper body was exposed.   
Shivers went down his spine, not because he was cold, but simply because he felt the hungry brown eyes that took in every centimeter of naked skin. Bard’s lustful gaze told how much this situation aroused him, even though the man still tried to hide the bulge in his pants.   
“Do you think I’m beautiful?” Legolas asked innocently, even though he knew the answer very well.   
The dragon slayer swallowed hard, before he nodded his head. “Yes, I think you are very beautiful.” He coaxed out, embarrassed about his wobbling voice.   
“What about you Ada? What do you think?” He was still kneeling in front of his father, all his clothes except his leggings lay on the floor around him. They were worth a fortune, but neither of them cared.   
“That you are beyond beautiful, my little gem. You are the most precious treasure on Arda and even the Ainur are taken aback by your appearance.” Thranduil mused and smiled as he saw how flattered his son was.  
“I love you Ada.” Legolas lifted himself up a little, so his could press his mouth on his father’s. He sighed at the felling of the soft lips and the porcelain skin, which was without any stubble. Especially the sweet taste free from the bitterness of death pleased him. Yes, he preferred to kiss his father above anyone.   
“I love you too, little leaf.” Thranduils fingers tucked a little on Legolas’ pants, and the garment slid off immediately, leaving the prince naked.   
A shaking breath reminded both elven, that they weren’t alone.   
“It seems as if we’ve been very impolite. We promised our guest a show but he seems rather bored.” The elven king mumbled, before he pushed himself out of his chair.   
His son quickly got on his feet and looked over to Bard, who seemed everything but bored. Legolas noticed that the man rubbed the bulge in his pants with the hand he had used earlier to cover his erection. An interesting development...   
“Then don’t let him wait longer, Ada.” The prince smiled and kissed his father once more, before he pulled Thranduil to their shared bed.   
“I won’t.” The intimidating voice sounded deeper than usual, and it send shiver all over the naked elf.   
Legolas’ breathing hitched as his father carefully pushed him on the bed and captured his lips to steal every sane thought out of his mind. He moaned loud as their tongues met and thrust his hips up, desperate for any friction he could get.   
“Patience.” Thranduil whispered, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin, while his fingers hungrily touched the exposed chest. He rubbed Legolas’ nipples between his fingers and the young elf bit his own lip hard so he would suppress the whimper that raise in his throat. It didn’t work, it echoed through the room.   
“Ada…” He writhed under the touch of his lover, panting and desperately wanting _more_. “More, please. More.”   
“Do not worry little leaf.” Thranduil promised him. “But first you will have to turn around on your knees for me.”   
Legolas quickly followed the given orders and even though his legs and arms were shaking from arousal, he managed to get himself into said position. Suddenly he was aware how he was presented to the room and what view it had to be for their guest. The proud prince of Greenwood the Great, naked and exposed, on his hands and knees, head lowered, hair messy, lips swollen, his erection almost leaking, pressing against his stomach and his behind high in the air. He whimpered, suddenly a little shy. Never had anyone except his father seen him this way and while he himself had wanted this and was proud of his body, he felt a little insecure now. What if the dragon slayer was disappointed? What if he had imagined Legolas different and more beautiful? The young elf bit his lip and grabbed the white sheets tight, but then a throaty, mesmerized voice spoke up.   
“Beautiful.” Bard sounded closer than before and from his limited view Legolas could just sense that the mortal must stand next to Thranduil, right behind him.   
“Indeed.” The elven king seemed to be lost in thought. “Give me your hand, dragon slayer. I will allow you this just once.” He then said and the naked prince was about to turn around to see what was going on, since the words didn’t make sense at all. But a soft hand with slender fingers held him in place with a strong grip.   
“Stay love, I promise you will like this. Relax yourself.” Thranduil said and since Legolas’ would trust his father with his life, he obeyed and dropped his head in the pillows, to make his position a little more comfortable. The way he ached his back wasn’t exactly painful, but he wouldn’t like to stay like this for hours.   
A sudden touch almost made him jump and his whole body tensed, before he moaned. A rough hand had cupped his ass and parted his buttocks to reveal his tight hole. A finger, covered in something slick that smelled like rose oil, then touched the sensitive skin and began to circle the clenching opening.   
“Exactly like that, when it’s all slick and slippery you can push one finger in.” The calm voice of his father seemed to guard the strange hand, since a thick finger entered him.   
Legolas groaned in surprise and his eyes fluttered shut. This was definitely not his father’s finger. This one was thicker, a little shorter and the skin was chapped and rough. Definitely Bards hands. But the feeling was amazing.   
“See how much he likes it? Press a little deeper, he should still be a little loose since I fucked him just a few hours ago.”   
The prince shuddered and arched his back a little more as the finger went deeper and pressed firmly against his inner walls, and a surprised gasp fell from Bards lips.   
“I’m not made out of glass, use two…” He panted and bit his lips in expectations.   
It seemed as if the man was unsure, because silence hung questioningly in the air and the one finger remained alone, until the oldest in the room raised his voice.   
“Go ahead, he likes it rough.” Thranduil said, and immediately a second finger followed, even if it was hesitatingly.   
“Oh…” Legolas chocked as the two thick fingers stretched him. His eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted. He allowed every noise to spill freely from his mouth now, it would cost too much energy to hold them back.   
His reactions seemed to enthusiast the King of Dale, because he moved his fingers more quickly, thrust deeper, stretched him wider and soon added a third one.   
Legolas was in a state of full bliss. He was easy to pleasure since he was extreme sensitive and all it took to turn him into a panting mess was to press a few sensitive spots and he would write under his father’s touch like a snake. And since Bard was directed by his father, the effect he had on Legolas was immense.   
As the man’s index finger brushed his prostate, the prince screamed out and teared on the sheets, as if they were the only thing that kept him sane.   
“Do that…do that again, do it again!” He moaned with a broken voice and pushed himself back on the rough fingers. They went further inside him than before and reached his most sensitive spot again, just to push against it longer and stronger.   
The noises that he made were a mixture of curses in every language and breathless moans. He had forgotten about everything else, besides the fingers that fucked him deep. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t his father that pleasured him this way, it didn’t matter that he was the only one naked in the room and it didn’t matter what Bard would think of him. All that seemed to matter what the urge to be filled even further.   
“More, I need more.” Legolas cried out frustrated, as the pleasure he sought didn’t come.   
“Patience.” A stern voice reminded him once more.   
With a sob he nodded to show his father that he would be patient. “I’m sorry Ada, I just really, really need to…” The frustration closed his throat and every other word got cut off.   
“I understand my little leaf; I will take care of you now.” A soft hand petted his head and traced down his spine, to chase away the man’s fingers that were still working their way in and out of the quivering body. The sudden emptiness caused tears in the young elf’s eyes.  
It was a blur around Legolas, but from what he noticed, his father had taken Bards position and then something bigger entered his behind.   
“Ada…” He sobbed in delight, as he noticed that it was his father’s oil covered erection that stretched and filled him, until he thought that his stomach had to bulge out. But there was nothing to be seen, his belly was flat and well trained.   
“Open your mouth, little one. Don’t be rude to our guest.” The angelic voice murmured softly, while big hands grabbed his hips and pushed him closer to his father.   
Confused Legolas opened his already gaping mouth further. Someone lifted up his upper body, until his face wasn’t resting on the soft pillows anymore, but instead he was supporting himself with his hands once more.   
As he let his eyes flutter open, he saw what would happen to him.   
Bard kneeled in front of him on the bed, he still wore some of his tunics, but his hard arousal was freed and just a few centimeters from Legolas’ parted lips away. Precome was smeared over the tip and he did the first thing his instincts told him to.   
He stuck out his tongue and licked it off.   
A surprisingly salty taste spread through his mouth, entirely different than the sweetness he was used to, but never less he licked over the firm flesh again and again, while he was filled more and more.   
As Thranduil was entirely inside him, the king didn’t more for a while, before he started to slowly thrust in and out of Legolas.   
“Ada, can I suck him?” The young elf moaned while he rocked back against his lovers thrusts.   
“Go ahead, you did let him wait long enough.”   
With a low hum, Legolas relaxed his jaw entirely and as he felt how the tip of Bards erection slid past his lips, he rolled back his eyes and clenched around his father. A low groan was what heard from behind him, but he focused on the firm flesh in his mouth. Even in his bliss clouded state of mind, he knew how to use his mouth, lips and tongue the right way. Many times Thranduil had pushed gold coins inside him that pressed against Legolas’ most sensitive spot until the prince reached another peak with every movement, and then he would fuck his mouth and come down his throat while the younger one cried from overstimulation.   
That special ‘training’ was the reason Legolas was able to give the most amazing blowjobs, even if he was hardly conscious. A rather handy skill; especially in situations like the current one.   
“Thrust deeper into him and touch his ears, message the pointy end. We elves love that.” Thranduil grunted behind Legolas, while he thrust harder inside his son.   
Bard followed the given orders but as he chocked the naked prince, he seemed almost scared and pulled back. A frustrated whine from Legolas’ lips made the dragon slayer stop and finally go deeper again, until he hummed once more and the tip touched the back of his throat.   
“This cannot possibly be reality, I must be dreaming.” Bard groaned, as he fastened his thrusts and made Mirkwoods precious gem gag with every movement. Then his rough fingers found Legolas ears and started to caress the pointy ends.   
The princes’ reaction came immediately and strong. With a muffled scream Legolas arched his back even more and grabbed the bedsheets until his knuckles turned white. Tears spilled from his eyes, he clenched around his father and saliva dropped from his lips, since he wasn’t able to swallow. He heard how Thranduil cursed under his breath and pressed the tip of his firm flesh against Legolas prostate.   
The sudden orgasm that crashed over the naked elf was intense and burned away every thought that was left in his head. He wanted to scream his father’s name, wanted to thank him for loving him so much, wanted to kiss the perfect lips and whisper adoring words, but all he could do, was suck harder on Bard’s erection, until the man cursed in the common tongue and released himself down Legolas throat.   
His father had been right, humans did indeed not last very long and their peak was rather short, since the King of Dale came down from his high before Legolas had reached the end of his own. With an exhausted sigh the dragon slayer pulled his softening flesh out of the gaping mouth.   
“Such a good little princeling.” Thranduil murmured adoringly, as he saw how well Legolas had swallowed everything.   
“Ada…” The prince sobbed with a quivering voice, since it slowly became painful to be fucked like this. He had been taken too many times today and he was so sensitive that he couldn’t possible come another time.   
“I’m almost done, my precious gem.” The ancient elf assured him and just a few hard thrusts later, Legolas felt how his father’s hot seed was spilled inside him. He moaned weakly as he felt it, and sighed when Thranduil pulled out of him.   
Suddenly he felt tired and worn out, he wanted to be covered by soft blankets and held tight by strong, familiar arms that had always comforted him, ever since he was a little babe.   
His mind barely registered, how a heavily breathing Bard tried to rearrange his clothes, before the man left the room and then he felt something warm, wet and soft clean his exhausted and seed covered body.   
“Ada?” He asked quietly and blinked up at his father, who cleaned him with a wet towel.   
“Relax my love, you must be really tired. You have been such a good boy tonight. I am really proud of you. You did take everything so well, so good.” Thranudil hushed him with soothing words, while he removed every single trace of the human that was left on Legolas, until the prince smelled like himself again.   
“Tomorrow night…”Legolas began, but his lips refused to continue, he was simply too tired.   
“What is tomorrow night?” The kings voice sounded more distant, as if he put away the used towel now.   
“We switch tomorrow night.” The words were mere a slur, but it seemed as if the ancient ruler understood them.   
“Of course we will, my love.” Thranduil answered and Legolas nodded happily, while he felt how a soft blanket covered his naked body. “But now sleep, you didn’t sleep much last night and I exhausted you today.”   
The prince smiled at the words. “You did, you horny king.” That was the last thing he said before the tiredness overtook his body.   
“My horny little prince.” Thranduil smiled, before he slipped under the covers too and kissed his son’s forehead. The few candles that enlightened the room were burning down slowly and their faint light went off one after another, until nothing but darkness surrounded the tangled bodies.

**~*~**

As Bard sat on the dining table with his hosts, he couldn’t stop but stare at father and son. Did the events that happened last night were reality or simply a wicked dream that was caused from one of his dark fantasies and the deep desire he felt for both, father and son? He wasn’t sure and almost questioned his sanity, as he noticed the dark bruises on Thranduils neck, that were well hidden from ever eye that didn’t precisely look out for them. And there were slight bruises on Legolas pale throat, where the elven king chocked him last night.   
Could it be true?   
Confused the man shook his head to clear his mind. Even if it hadn’t been reality, it was most unlikely to happen again, so he could simply decide to take the memory as reality. He would think about this special night in the Woodland Realm in lonely nights, in which his hands were the only satisfaction he would get. Then the sight of king and prince kissing and touching hungrily was beyond arousing and there was nothing on Arda that could be so forbidden and so desirable at the same time. No, not forbidden, different but never less more true and real than any other love he had seen. He thought there couldn’t be any greater love than what father and son felt for each other and he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and like it, it's my firts time writing a threesome so it might not be perfect yet, but I will continue to work on it. 
> 
> A comment would be lovely, just so I have a little feedback and if you enjoyed this story, check out my other ones :)


End file.
